rileyslogosfandomcom-20200213-history
Summit Entertainment
1996-2007 Nicknames: Peaceful Summit, CGI Peaceful Summit, Abstract Mountain, Summit Outline January 28, 2012 Logo: On a black background, we see a moving blue ribbon. The ribbon slowly floats down, and it falls. The ribbon then moves up to become an outline of a mountain. The mountain moves back, and the words: SUMMIT ENTERTAINMENT, fade in below. FX/SFX: The ribbon floating down and moving up forming the mountain. Great CGI. Music/Sounds: A whoosh sound on some sort of flute, then a dreamy synth tune with a tympani beat at the end. For Summit's later films post-2000, the logo was silent. Availability: Uncommon. It appears on some Universal, Touchstone, Fox, Alcon, and Warner Bros releases internationally, such as Racing Stripes and Lock, Stock, and Two Smoking Barrels. Editor's Note: This logo is well liked by most people who have seen it. 2007-2018 summit_03.jpg|The 2007-2012 bylineless variant summit_22.jpg|The 2012-2014 variant with smaller Lionsgate byline Nicknames: Peaceful Summit 2, CGI Peaceful Summit 2, Summit Outline 2 Logo: On a black background, a light shines, showing the outline of a mountain. The resulting mountain outline gradually zooms out, and the light gradually gets brighter until there is something akin to a flash on the screen. The background becomes an ice blue, the mountain's outline becomes white, and this zooms out until the logo becomes an ice blue rectangle with a mountain outline. The light fades out in the distance, and the ice blue rectangle is on a blue/white gradient background. The words: SUMMIT ENTERTAINMENT, in the same font as the previous logo, fade in below the mountain on the ice blue rectangle. Bylines: # 2007-2012: (Bylineless) # 2012-2018: "A LIONSGATE COMPANY" Trivia: This was done by Intralink Film Graphic Design. Variants: 1. A still version on a black background exists. 2. A Lionsgate byline has been added below since summer 2012 as the logo zooms out further than normal, and the byline fades in. The light is much brighter than the first version. 3. Newer films have a larger Lionsgate byline that zooms in. FX/SFX: The light shining and the background changing. The CGI is once again amazing. Music/Sounds: A soft and dramatic fanfare that gradually becomes more majestic. But most films with this logo have no music or the opening theme of the movie. Availability: Common. It appears on Summit's films, such as Fly Me to the Moon, P2, and Sex Drive. The still variant can be seen at the end of some films and also appears on the video game, Scene It: Twilight. The last film to use this logo was Down a Dark Hall, released on August 17, 2018. Editor's Note: Same as above. 2018-present Summit Entertainment 2018 logo 1.png|The text "SUMMIT ENTERTAINMENT". Summit Entertainment 2018 logo 2.jpg|The Lionsgate byline. Nicknames: The Lionsgate Sky Atmosphere, Lionsgate Summit, Summit in the Clouds, Bland Summit Logo: On a sky background in the middle of several moving clouds, the stacked text "SUMMIT ENTERTAINMENT" floats in the middle of the screen, in blue. The text then rotates to reveal the stacked text "A LIONSGATE COMPANY", with "LIONSGATE" in its corporate font. FX/SFX/Cheesy Factor: The clouds, the text. Music/Sounds: Same as the previous logo. Availability: Brand new. First seen on the trailer for Blindspotting. The fully animated version debuted on Escape Plan 2, and it appears on most new releases from the studio such as Uncle Drew. Editor's Note: This is not a favourite of many, due to the logo not having anything representing the company, the simple and uninspiring animation, and the fact that the Lionsgate byline takes up more time than the company name. Category:Movie Section Category:Lions Gate Entertainment Corporation